Am I Making the Right Choice
by ASCNick
Summary: Ever since Marco came back to Mewni, Star has been treating him like dirt. His heart breaks more and more every time he sees her with Tom. He finally decides to leave for his own good so he doesn't suffer any longer. What will happen when Star finds out? Will she go looking for him, or will Marco be gone for good this time. This is my first story ever so please give me feedback


Am I Making the Right Choice?

A SVTFOE story by

ASCNick

This is a nonprofit fan-based story, I do not own _Star vs the Forces of Evil_

" _He's right."_

Marco was in his room, laying on his bed, deep in thought. He had been thinking about what Tad said when he tried to convince him to move out, and how he was right about everything he said.

" _I've been watching you all night, you have feelings for your best friend dude…Dude, you have dimensional scissors! You could be knocking back soda pops, and crushing pizzas in any dimension. And you're choosing to live with your unavailable crush? When it comes to making yourself miserable, you are the master bro."_

He was in denial for a couple of days after, but he eventually came to realization. It tore him apart to see Star with Tom. Every time he saw them together, his heart broke more and more, and each time being more painful than the last. He was more than happy that Star was happy, but deep down in his heart, he wanted to cry.

Ever since the fight with Toffee, when he thought he had lost Star, he realized how much she meant to him. When Toffee told him that Star was gone, he was filled with anger and sorrow.

His mind then thought back to when he came back to Mewni after he left once. How Star had been treating him like a pest. He thought their friendship was hanging by a thread. He then thought that Star doesn't want him here. As soon as he thought of that, his mind refused to stop dwelling on it.

Tears welled up in his eyes, as he was on the verge of crying from thinking about all that. His friendship with Star was pointless at this point. She barely spent any time with him because she was always too busy hanging out with Tom.

" _I came here so I could be with Star again,"_ Marco thought to himself.

"… _But if I barely spend time with her….. What's the point of staying? I'd just be torturing myself because she's always with Tom."_

He tried to convince himself that he was wrong, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't convince himself.

" _She didn't even remember my birthday…But I remembered hers…..When I tried to do something nice for her and throw her a party, she criticized me for it."_

Star did say to him after the stump had gone that she appreciated what he did for her, but for some reason, he didn't believe her.

" _If the only reason I can come up with to stay here is to be with Star…..I should just go."_

"I'm just torturing myself by staying here."

"How's that?"

Marco shot right up from his bed to see Star standing in the door way. She had a look of confusion on her face. He didn't even hear her open the door, and his door is very loud.

" _Was I that deep in thought?"_ Marco thought before realizing he needed to come up with an excuse.

"Nothing, nothing, I was just, uh, thinking about a book I read," Marco lied.

"Are you sure? You sounded really serious."

"I'm sure Star. Are you ok?"

Marco needed Star to leave his room so he could plan how to leave Mewni without being noticed. And to do that, he needed everyone to assume nothing was bothering him.

"I was walking down the hall when I heard you mumbling to yourself. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Star, really. Like I said, I was just thinking about a book I read."

"Ok, if you say so. See you later."

"See you later Star."

As soon as Star walked out of his room, Marco quickly shut the door and locked it so no one could walk in on him again.

"That was close. Star's the last person who needs to know how I'm feeling," Marco said to himself.

Marco had to really think on this. He needed to make sure that he was making the right choice. Not just for him, but for everyone else. He didn't spend much time with King River and Queen Moon as much as he used to, so he didn't need to worry about them. Other than Star and the King and Queen, he didn't see many people care that he was living in Mewni.

" _I can't live like this, my heart just keeps breaking the longer I stay here. Leaving is the best thing I can do for myself."_

He then got out a piece of paper and began to plan out his escape:

 _Step 1: Make sure everyone is asleep, so no one will suspect anything_

 _Step 2: Lock the door to your room_

 _Step 3: Lock all the windows and close the curtains_

 _Step 4: Put a dimensional barrier around the room just in case_

Over the past few weeks, King River had taught Marco how to create a dimensional barrier around a certain place so that no one can get in using dimensional scissors.

 _Final Step: Open a portal with your dimensional scissors and see where it leads you_

" _Wherever I end up, it'll be better than torturing myself here."_

Marco looked at the clock and saw that it was getting late, and he needed some sleep after the day he had. He went to bed with a lot on his mind, how the people he was going to be hurting when he left. But right now, he needed to do what was best for him.

" _I can't tell her my feelings, she'll be hurt, and it will just make things worse."_

As he kept thinking about his decision, he eventually drifted off to sleep.


End file.
